


Times 'a Chang'n

by SelfService



Series: Times 'a Chang'n [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Finding Family, Hearts grow, Home, Learning to change, Lost and Found, Probably be updating things as I go along, soul mates, unlikely love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If those bastards were not already dead I would skin their hides from their bodies and hang them like pigs at a butcher. May they rot in hell.”  Looking at Tony I could see the frustration and glare of unshed tears in his eyes. No one ever deserved for this to happen to them. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are ours and we are yours

Pepper Potts Pov

 

 

“If those bastards were not already dead I would skin their hides from their bodies and hang them like pigs at a butcher. May they rot in hell.”  Looking at Tony I could see the frustration and glare of unshed tears in his eyes. No one ever deserved for this to happen to them. Never. This was never supposed to happen to a child. Children were supposed to be innocent, happy and ignorant to the sins of the world. Children were supposed to be protected, held and given affection.  Tony’s forhead was touching mine, our eyes meeting and saying what we could not, our voices robbed by emotions. He closed his eyes and his hands gently stroked my cheeks, wiping away the tears from my eyes.  Taking a deep breath he slowly let it out. Tilting his head a little he settled a kiss on my nose and then moved to my side.

 

His hands were splayed out on the counter top his arms carried his weight. His shoulders seemed as if they were carrying the weight of a mountain.   

 

It was like there was no way to break the silence. No it’s ok or everything will be alright was going to fix anything.

 

Ton’s stomach growled. He turned to look at me with puppy eyes. Smiling I nodded, Tony would always be Tony. Tony moved across the kitchen to go sit at the table ,as I moved around the kitchen gathering things to make breakfast, because breakfast was allowed at all times of day, I saw something move under the table. The pancake box fell out of my hands and on to the ground, a big puff of white dust released into the air.

 

The kitchen had no walls blocking it from the living room. Looking in there was no sign of the little girl who had been asleep there before.  I went down on my knees and ducked my head to look under the table, tucking my chin to my chest I held back anger as for  what I saw broke my heart. The little girl had the blanket wrapped around her body covering everything but her eyes and her body was literally quacking in fear.

 

Picking up the box I got back up and looked at Tony, his face twisted into curiosity. I pointed to the table. He slowly bent down to his left and looked under the table as he came back up his face which had slowly become lax was tense. I turned back and began to cook. It took thirty minutes to finish everything. I took three plates and plated them. Motioning to Tony to get down on the floor I set all three plates down. Slowly I pushed one between the two legs of the chair nearest to us. I then gave Tony a plate and set upon eating my food. All was silent until Tony asked how my day was. We were talking back and forth in low voices about light topics. Ignoring when there was a movement from underneath the table, ignoring when a tiny, scarred, little hand reached hesitantly for the toast, ignoring when the tiny hand reached for more food. We both ate super slow making sure that she would eat all of it before clearing our own plates. Grabbing her plate I brought over three cups of milk.

 

Tony gave me a screwed up face as he eyed the milk.

 

“I don’…” At my glare he hushed, especially when my eyes darted over to the cup of milk that sat untouched. Tony sighed and picked up the glass and took a big gulp. The glass of milk that was in the spot where the girl’s food was, was picked up and a gulp was heard. A small smile came to my lips as Tony’s eyes became big. He took another gulp of milk swallowing loudly. Rolling my eyes as he smiled brightly when there was an echoing gulp. Nice Tony. He finished the rest of the milk and put it down on the ground. Catching his eyes I mouthed monkey see, monkey do. She’s watching and copying you.  He smiled a big smile which had been absent on his face since he got back. There was a clatter and the sound of glass breaking. Shit.

 

There was a wail and suddenly Tony had the chair halfway across the kitchen and the little girl in his arms. He then took long strides to the island countertop and set the girl on top. He was looking at her fingers and checking her body for cuts. He made soothing sounds as she was hysterically sobbing. He stopped checking her when he found nothing. Slowly I walked up to them. Tony went to touch her face and she moved quickly as if preparing to get hit. Tony’s hands seemed to be frozen in the air, until he slowly moved them to wrap around her back and he quickly pulled her to his chest.  She went very still, her crying ceased. His hands rubbed gently on her back and he made more soothing sounds, trying to get her to calm. Her head lay against his shoulder, her eyes were open, big and round. She was so small and so frightened. I moved and her eyes swiveled quickly to me. Tears had filled my eyes causing everything to go blurry, until they burned down my cheeks and my eyes met hers. My hand reached out and softly went down on her head and caressed her hair. Her eyes closed and her arms tightened their grasp on Tony’s sleeves.

 

“You are home. It’s ok , everything will be ok.” Those words slipped from my lips and for once they felt right, because we would make sure everything would be ok.

 


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good night Tony. Good night Darcy.”

Pepper’s Pov

 

Many things had changed for Tony and I since we have decided to take in Darcy.

 

Looking down at her I can’t help but look at every part of her face. She used to look so scared and wary even in sleep. Now her face was just exhausted. She had been getting to know the Avengers. She was not too comfortable with them yet but she was on her way. She looked so normal, well as normal as any other child could be, when she is sleeping. Her hair was still wet from the bath that Tony gave her last night. That would be a moment I will never forget.

 

She had bonded more with Tony than anyone else, me included. I don’t even remember how it came to Tony helping her bath but it was such a special moment. At first she just sat in the tub and looked into the water. She seemed so wary of being in the bath and sitting. She looked so small and lost and just so damaged.  She sat there for more than 5 minutes not doing anything. Jarvis notified us and well Tony decided to be Tony.

 

We went in and I hunted down some bubbles and Jarvis played some kidsy music. We do not know how old she is exactly but we estimated she was about 4 maybe a little younger. Anyway Tony decided that it was time to dance and was spinning me all around in some shuffling while laughing dancing thingy. Let’s just say I was dizzy but it was fun. There was water and bubbles all over the place and everyone was soaked and… it was great. Tony smiled and laughed and it was Tony. Not the Tony playboy millionaire but Tony. He has not been this way in a long time.

 

Looking down I moved my hand down towards the covers and pulled them up. Her going to be with wet hair was probably not the best thing. Pushing her hair up and out of her face and from her shoulders I heard a noise. Leaning up on my elbow to look on the other side of the bed, a squeak of laughter came from me. Tony’s face was full of long hair. Darcy’s hair was practically strangling him. Grabbing my phone I immediately snapped a picture, always be prepared. Looking at the picture I could not help but smile. Tony’s hand was wrapped around Darcy as if to protect her.

 

Looking down at them I was met with blue eyes. I gave a smile and turned the phone so she could see the screen. She gave it a quick glance and then looked back at me. She had this habit of just staring that was quite unnerving. All of a sudden there was a sound of skin on skin and a grunt of pain. The phone was then out of my hands and practically thrown at Tony. Darcy moved when Tony lifted his hand to rub his head and open his eyes.

 

“What’s goin..”

 

“Picter.” Her voice had child like accent and was soft yet strong. She was demanding. Tony just stared at her with big round eyes. Looking down at Darcy who had turned to curl up against my stomach she stares at Tony. Lifting her arm she pointed at the phone that lay on its side next to Tony.

 

“Picter.” Tony looked down and pick up the phone as he sat up. Then his eyes lit up with understanding.

 

“You want a picture?” She bobbed her up and down furiously. She then turned her head to look behind her at me swung her arm back and gripped mine. She pulled or tried to pull my hand over her body. Moving it where she wanted she snuggled in closer with her back to my stomach and laid her head on my pillow. She grabbed my hand and put it in her hair. I couldn’t help but stare at my hand as I slowly combed her hair back away from her face. There were grabby hand motions and then when the phone was in her hands she sat up. My hand dropped from her hair and onto the bed beside her. I slowly sat all the way up and crossed my legs into a pretzel.

 

Darcy tended to move her body quickly and it was no different when she decided to stand on the bed. She would have fallen off the side if my hands didn’t instinctively move to catch her. She then plumped herself down into the spot my legs made and turned her head up to look and smile at me. Her hand reached for mine and she directed it back up to her hair. Smiling I couldn’t help but softly scratch her head. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned back into me.

 

Tony made some sound that I had never heard before. I looked up at him quickly only to see tears in his eyes and that special smile on his lips. My Tony. Then a screen was shoved into my view. Taking the phone and bringing it before Darcy and I, I could not help but smile some more. The picture was of me and her. I had my hand in her hair looking at her softly but she, she was smiling. Her smile was a little awkward, you could tell she did not quite know how to smile but she was trying. I squeezed my arms a little tighter around her in a loose hug and put my lips to her hair and then my chin on her head.

 

I softly hummed and stared at Tony. Slowly her head began to droop and Tony reached to move her. Moving her into the middle between us, I pulled up the covers and laid my hand over Tony’s.

 

Closing my eyes I whispered

 

“Good night Tony. Good night Darcy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who wrote a comment and gave kudos. I was not going to continue this story but you guys changed that. I hope you all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go, hope you enjoy the story I have created. I tried something a little different this time.
> 
>  
> 
> But alas I do not own any of the characters


End file.
